


Dopo gli stancanti allenamenti

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Dopo quei lunghi e stancanti allenamenti, nulla era meglio di quelle attività che poco centravano con le ardue pratiche ai quali erano costretti a sottoporsi quotidianamente al raduno degli U17.





	

Dopo quei lunghi e stancanti allenamenti, nulla era meglio di quelle attività che poco centravano con le ardue pratiche ai quali erano costretti a sottoporsi quotidianamente al raduno degli U17.  
Quello che stavano facendo non era solamente qualcosa per appagarsi, ma era soprattutto un modo per rigenerare le energie spese in quelle giornate terribilmente stancanti.  
Le mani di Tezuka non potevano smettere di sfiorare la schiena nuda di Atobe, voleva sentire fin in fondo quel ragazzo che lo stava possedendo con quella passionalità in grado di devastargli la mente.  
Atobe non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di spingere dentro il corpo bollente del ragazzo con la mente più forte che conoscesse, desidera stimolare ogni parte sensibile con l’unico scopo di fargli provare un piacere così veemente da far crollare ogni barlume di quella mentalità ferrea.  
«Atobe… ah!»  
«Tezu.. ka nhn»  
Per e rigenerare le loro menti dallo stress e fatica accumulata, nulla era meglio dell’intensità dei reciproci orgasmi che non solo ridava loro energia, ma inebriava anche sia le loro anime sia i loro corpi.


End file.
